


Antonio and the gold curse

by ice_flower



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Eldritch Mistoffelees, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_flower/pseuds/ice_flower
Summary: Toni angers a fae who places a curse on him.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger, Munkustrap (Cats)/Original Character(s), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Antonio and the gold curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lluviadinoche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviadinoche/gifts).



> this was created cause lluvia wanted an au where toni gets cursed at the height of his cold-heartedness and romano gets turned to gold. I love you friend <3\. I'm so sorry this took so long to come out

Once upon a time in a parallel universe, the Earth was home to many wondrous creatures, and magic was very real. Of course, the creatures of this Earth were still prone to the things that plague mankind: greed, selfishness, vanity, and of course cold-heartedness. One such creature was a man who goes by the name of Antonio, Antonio Ferndández Carriedo. Antonio was a vain, coldhearted, selfish man; he had only one love and that was the love for all the riches of the Earth. One day as he strolled through his town, his gait a relaxed one, for he was prideful and confident, the inhabitants of his town feared and respected him. Nothing could shake that, or so he thought, for suddenly he was stopped in his tracks by a cloaked woman; her violet eyes were the only thing he could see from under her hood. 

“What do you want from me, woman?” He growled, upset that this person had the audacity to not move out of his way. 

“Good man, will you be so kind, as to give our local theatre money to help us put on the Battle of Pekes and the Pollicles?” She asked. Her tone was that of politeness. 

Antonio gave a thoughtful “humm;” he knew the theatre was run mostly by a tribe of Tabaxis called Jellicle cats. He wasn't fond of them, he found them a little off-putting and weird. “And besides, they probably had enough money,” he thought. 

“Doesn’t the theatre already have enough money?  
Besides I’m certain that there are plenty of other more willing people who will help out this theatre now get out of my way” he barked. “I'm late to a meeting with friends,” his tone filled with annoyance and anger. He had enough of this nonsense; he needed to meet his friends in fifteen minutes and he was certain that if he were held up any longer he would be more than what was deemed appropriately late. 

The cloaked woman let out a long and wistful sigh. She threw her hood back revealing two pointed ears. She was a fae, specifically an elf.

Antonio stepped back in shock and fear, his emerald green eyes widening in surprise. 

“I see now that you’re a vain and greedy, selfish man, for that, I will punish you with a curse. Because you value gold so much, I curse you that when you love anything, or anybody that isn’t gold or riches it will turn to gold, slowly. Now leave my sight.” The elf's eyes had a look of remorse as if she wished that the events that led to her cursing him hadn’t happened. She then walked towards the theatre shaking her head. 

Antonio quickly hurried to where his friend was waiting for him while his mind mulled over the curse he had just received. ‘Twas true, he loved nothing but the riches of the earth! That was his business. Still, he thought there was a possibility that the curse would affect him. He shook off the thought; he was a cold, cruel-hearted, violent man. The curse was ridiculous, but he had displeased a Fae. A young one yes, but still a powerful one. 

“Antonio you’re late again.” The voice shook him from his thoughts. 

“Sorry, Francis I bumped into a fae on my way here.”

“A fae?!” Francis’s voice shook with fear. “I hope you didn’t anger them or attempt to seduce them, Toni.” 

“Ah, about that, she cursed me, but it’s nothing to worry about she’s still young. It’s just a dumb curse.”  
“Just a dumb curse Antonio?.” Francis’s eyebrow lifted and their face twisted to one of concern and worry for their good friend. “Even I know that when a fae curses somebody it’s never just ‘a dumb curse.’ What do you need to do to remove it?” 

“I don’t know. She walked away after she finished the dumb curse on me. Like I said amigo, she’s a young one; I don’t think she knows what she’s doing,” Antonio said, trying to get his friend off his case. 

“Fine, I’ll take your word for it. I have someone I want you to meet. Lorenzo!! Come on and meet Antonio.” As soon as Francis was finished speaking, a man stepped out of the shadows, he had tanned olive skin, his hair was short and curly dark brown with rusty red undertones. He looked to be a bit above five feet tall. His eyes were a hazel color. Antonio was smitten. He had never seen anyone like him. 

“What are you staring at, idiot?” Lorenzo asked.

Antonio smirked. This Lorenzo person was certainly unique. “I’m staring at the person who has the nerve to call me, Antonio Fernandez Carrédo, an idiot. So your name is Lorenzo, correct?” 

“That’s correct my name is Lorenzo. Lorenzo Vargas, and I’m not a fan of pompous assholes like you.” 

Antonio's smirk widened, he was certain he would have Lorenzo worshipping him by the end of the week. “I can assure you, I’m no pompous asshole.” 

Lorenzo just rolled his eyes in response. Contrary to what Antonio thought, Lorenzo didn’t worship him. Instead, he treated him as his equal. Soon the two began to fall in love, the curse was the farthest thing from Antiono's mind. Until one day, Lorenzo woke Antonio in the early morning. Lorenzo was howling in pain.

“Enzo what’s wrong? Why are you screaming?” 

Tears were streaming down Enzo’s face “My teeth are turning to gold Toni, and it hurts. Why are they turning gold?” 

Antonio's face morphed into one of horror “No this can’t be happening! Not to me! Not him! Not to the person I love!” 

“What do you mean Toni? What did you do?” Lorenzo’s top teeth had turned into solid gold

“Weeks ago, I pissed off a fae, and she cursed me so that when I loved something that wasn’t gold it would slowly turn to gold,” Antonio answered horrified by the sight of what was happening to the person he deeply cared for.

“You pissed off a fae?!” Those were Lorenzo’s last words for his teeth and tongue had turned into gold and his hair was now turning into gold as well. 

Antonio sunk to the floor and started crying; he didn’t know how to reverse the curse that was placed upon him. His mind was racing, why was Lorenzo being punished for his greed? Why not him? It dawned on him that all the riches in the world wouldn't get his lover back. He rose to his feet and looked over at Lorenzo whose entire head and upper body had been turned into solid gold. 

“I promise you, Lorenzo, I will do whatever it takes to turn you back to normal. I love you more than I love the gold that has consumed you. I will do whatever it takes.” He quickly rushed out of the door hoping to find the elf that had cursed him and plead with her to undo the curse that was placed upon him. 

He soon found himself at the theatre where he was cursed he held a bag of gold in his hand. He hoped that this would be enough for the Jellicles. When he saw the elf who had cursed him he fell to his knees tears welling up in his eyes. “Please turn him back, turn Lorenzo back. I love him more than I love gold here, take this for your play I’m sorry.” 

The Jellicles turned to the elf wondering what she would do. She took the bag of gold from where it lied and turned to face Antonio. “It seems you have learned your lesson, Antonio.” 

“Si si I have, no amount of money that I have can make Lorenzo love me.” Antonio pleaded.

She grabbed Antonio’s hands and muttered something in her native language.  
“When you return to your home Lorenzo will be waiting for you there unharmed shaken but otherwise fine.” 

Antonio quickly rushed home a genuine smile on his face when he saw Lorenzo 

“Antonio you better not let your selfishness harm me or others again.”  
“I’ll try not to, I promise that I’ll help others ” Antonio replied and kissed Lorenzo on the lips.

Antonio kept his word. He used his vast wealth and power for good in his community. 

Now our story takes us back to the theatre. The elven woman was sitting with her lover, a black and white striped Tabaxi. His brother, Tugger, was a Maine coon, like Tabaxi. Tugger’s mate had fur like a tuxedo.

“Lucina dear, did you really have to curse him that badly?” the black and white striped Jellicle asked.

“Of course I had to, Munkustrap, otherwise he wouldn’t have learned his lesson,” Lucina replied. 

The tuxedo furred Jellicle turned to face the theater door “Well that’s the end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it.” Misotofoles stated.

“Who are you talking to Misto?” The Main coon like Jellicle asked his partner as there was no one there but them “The readers, Tugger, ” the Jellicle named Misto replied. 

“What are you talking about Misto there’s no here but us four? Anyways I’m hungry I’m going to get some food, anyone want to come?” Tugger leaped down from his perch and walked out the theatre door. Munkustrap, his brother, the black and white striped one quickly followed after, for he knew that his brother was prone to getting into trouble and he wanted to prevent it, but that’s a story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> No, you can't tell me Eldritch Mistoffelees can't break the fourth wall anyways hoped you like my fic i put a lot of effort into this maybe some other time i will make a crack fic where america and the italy brothers get pissed drunk and watch the filmed stage play of Joesph and the amazing technicolor Dreamcoat. I also considered ending the story after Misto said the readers with and that's all there is there isnt' anymore what do u guys think


End file.
